


Things Go Wrong

by karaokegal



Category: White Collar
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana has a few conflicts to sort out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012, Day 4. Prompt from [whitecollar100](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #96-Sigh. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome. Vague spoilers for Season 3.

The fight started with a sigh and ended with Christie leaving the apartment in a snit, slamming the door behind her.

It was a ridiculous argument.

“I moved for you; you moved for him. What does that mean?”

If she did think about Peter “that way,” it had nothing to do with herself, but rather his relationship with Caffrey. Sure Peter was beyond besotted with his wife, but Diana was sure Caffrey would fuck a snake to get what he wanted, and she feared that Peter was falling under his spell.

Her concern for Peter led her imagination to strange places, and her imagination led her body to a reaction she couldn’t control. The idea of those two together; Neal’s lean body bent over a convenient desk, legs spread wide, hands bracing against the surface while Peter’s cock plowed into him.

Diana felt her toes curling and a tremor running through her thighs as her body tensed. They’d be so damn hot together, she thought, Peter’s eye’s bright and focused the way they were when he was closing in on a fugitive. Caffrey would be sweating, needy and utterly broken. Served him right and oh god, she wanted to be there to see it. She pushed her fingers against her clit, thinking of Peter coming, his voice deep, rough and brutal, saying things he’d never say to his precious Elizabeth.

Her orgasm came with a deep satisfying sigh, followed by a wave of sadness and guilt. She’d tried so hard to do right by both her boss and the Bureau and found it was impossible. Diana didn’t know what she could do to help Peter, but she needed to put her own house in order.

She dialed Christie’s cell phone left the best message she could think of.

“I’m sorry.”  



End file.
